For The First Time (KaitoxMiku Fanfic)
by jrikko123
Summary: Do you feel that you are in LOVE for the first time? Find out how a struggling character in this story found TRUE LOVE...


**For The First Time (KaitoxMiku Fanfic)**

**PART ONE:**

_**Kaito's P.O.V.**_

It all started during the first day of our last day in college. Everyone was psyched and excited to look forward to a new beginning. Smiles, laughter and grins I see, that irritated me. I was a rebel back then. I have my own rules, own regulation. I can do what I want. No one is stopping me. I prefer wearing the school uniform with the first 3 buttons unbuttoned, revealing my undershirt, necktie not tied properly, pants tattered and hair not combed properly. I don't care what they say. I always leave my books and notebooks at home because I hate learning. I only come to school because my friends are there. We, sometimes, skip school to go to malls to play arcade games and vandalize property. I don't bring my bag always. It was the last year of school anyway, so who cares?

I am in class 5-A, worst class ever. Why? There are smart people in that class. No fun at all, but my friends are there so at least we can still do some implementing. I always sit at the back so no one can see me sleep. Uggghh… Smart people are so irritating. The model students, such as Rin and Len Kagamine, Luka Megurine, and Akita Neru, are giving me a flipping headache. Neru even brings her phone everyday to do so-called updating. I sit beside my friends, some are at the front of me, and some are at my sides. I slouch because I am comfy with it.

Class started and our teacher is Kamui Gakupo a.k.a. the most boring teacher ever in the history of the school. He starts the class with a boring experience or story to "lighten" the mood. As he was storytelling, I threw a crumpled paper at him, HEADSHOT! He turned around, looking at me. I glared at him straight. He opened the crumpled paper, revealing all the things me and my friends will do, including skipping school. He asked me: "Mr. Shion, do you have any idea what is this?" I answered: "It's none of your business, dummy." As he heard the word "dummy," he shouted: "Shion! 2 weeks of detention!" I said: "So? Who the hell cares? YOUR MOM!" My friends laughed so loud. I can see the others facepalming or giving me an "are you kidding me" face. I shouted at Mr. Kamui: "I DON'T CARE!" He was so angry that he threw a chalk on me. It landed on my mouth as I opened my mouth, about to make a gesture. I chocked so hard, the chalk landed onto Rin's hair. She got the chalk on her hair calmly and replaced it with a new chalk then gave it to Mr. Kamui, who was apparently steamed. He got the chalk from Rin's hand and glared at me and my friends. We decreased our laughter as he stared at us. He pointed at us, saying: "All of you, detention!" We got our bags and got outside, still laughing a bit.

_**Rin's P.O.V.**_

Time gone by and it is lunch. Me and my friends sat under the tree and ate. We always bring our books for the group study. We love to study mainly because our future is near. While we are eating, I looked at Luka and said: "Luka?" She looked at me and said: "Yes?" "Are you excited to see our new classmate?" I said with excitement. "She shook me, saying: "YES, I AM! I AM SO PSYCHED!" Len asked: "I am wondering who it will be?" Neru was just texting her friend, trying not to be distracted by our conversation. She suddenly hit her keypad on her cell phone, grunting: "MUST…NOT…BE…DISTRACTED!"

Then, out of nowhere, she glomped me, yelling: "AAHH! I'M SO PSYCHED!" I can barely hold her weight, so I fell down. "NERU," I yelled at her as she lied down on my back. Everyone laughed at us. I guess we are kinda psyched.

The bell rung, signaling that lunch has ended. As we're sitting down, reading our books, Kaito and his friends were laughing and running towards their seat, sweating. I guess there are in the arcade, playing, huh? Geez… Mr. Kamui came inside, and announced to us that- "We have a new student today. She's a bit lonely and shy so please be kind and gentle to her, okay?" We chanted: "YES, SIR!"

_**Kaito's P.O.V.**_

I wonder who it will be. Is it a gothic chick, or a rebellious girl? I can hear Mr. Kamui whispered to someone on the front door. He said: "You may come in, deary." After he said that, we focused our attention to the front door. Suddenly, a girl with long teal hair and a shy smile walked in. WHAT?! SHE'S SO HORRIBLE! I JUST WANNA KILL HER! But, no! I am too late!

_**Gakupo's P.O.V.**_

_Her name is Hatsune Miku. She came here because her father is working as a hotel manager in a nearby hotel in Tokyo. She is quite very shy since her atmosphere in her school is way different from ours. So, let us welcome her into our school._

_(Students stand up) WELCOME!_

_I hope you will enjoy our school, Miku._

_(Points at a nearby empty chair between Luka and Kaito) You can sit there._

_AND BOYS! I hope you will be nice to her or else!_

The boys were just taking it as a joke. Uhhh…..

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

The class is very, very kind to me. A pink-haired lady beside me welcomed me with a smile: "Hello, dearest Hatsune Miku. I am Megurine Luka, the class president. It's nice to meet you." We had a handshake afterwards. I can sense that this year will be fun!

_**Luka's P.O.V.**_

_Welcome to Class 5-A! Let me introduce to you the students! There is the Kagamine Twins, Rin and Len. Mr. Gakupo Kamui, our class adviser. Akita Neru, our secretary and Shion Kaito. (Whispers at Miku) Be careful with Kaito and his friends. They are very bad and very immature so better leave them alone. They are rebels. I'll give you the campus tour this dismissal time with the rest of my team. Hope you will have a fun-filled day!_

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

I was surprised when he said not to be with Kaito and his friends. Hhhmm…. Anyways, I sat down, only to find Kaito beside me, glaring at me. I greeted him with a hello, but he didn't respond. He just simply glared at me, thinking that he doesn't like me. I looked away and faced Mr. Kamui in the discussion of The Uses of Science. I personally love Science and Math mainly because it's interesting. In the middle of discussion, Kaito threw a crumpled paper at Mr. Kamui, forcing himself to look at Kaito. Him and his friends were pointing at me.

_**Gakupo's P.O.V.**_

There is no possible way Miku could ever throw a crumpled paper at me, considering the fact that she is smart and way more mature than that. I glared at Kaito instead and asked him a question: "KAITO! What is the definition of Science as a way of thinking?" He answered me with the most rude answer ever: "I DONT CARE, IDIOT!" We were shocked. Miku was just busy taking down notes but what I am afraid is that Kaito is beside her, so there is a chance that she might hear Kaito's words. I asked Miku: "Did you hear him, Miku?" Miku just shocked her head, saying no but Kaito took it to the extreme. He yelled at Miku: "EAT MY (bleep ._.)" Out of nowhere, Miku pinched his mouth while jotting down notes.

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

I got my cool down because I don't yell suddenly. I am all cool and patient. As I released the pinch, I heard Kaito slamming his desk.

_**Kaito's P.O.V.**_

THAT IDIOT! She pinched my mouth and it hurt so badly! Then suddenly, Mr. Kamui dragged me to the detention room. He pushed me in there, weakening my ability to talk back. I sat down, slamming the desk and gripped my hands tight. She's horrible! She deserves to be here, not me!

_**Gakupo's P.O.V.**_

_Sorry for interrupting. Miku, I hope you taught him a lesson._

Kaito need to have a talk with me, the officers and Miku. He needs to stop this kind of attitude of his before it gets worse.

**PART TWO:**

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

There is a class on the library about Dewey Decimal System, and part of it, we are asked to read a book we love to read. It's by individuals. The library is very large and spacious. While everyone was choosing books and reading it, I found myself an interesting book about the Titanic after 100 years. It's in a high place and I can't reach it. As I stretched towards the book, Kaito suddenly got the book and gave it to me. I am quite shocked. I said thanks to him, but his reply is: _idiot..._

I can understand people who are like him, rebellious and stuff but after a brief meeting with Mr. Kamui, he said that this happened to him since 2nd year of college, which gotten worse after he's engaged in drinking. Wow, that's quite very shocking.

Anyway, I read lot of facts about the Titanic, being the largest ship which is "unsinkable." Then suddenly, I read a fact that there was a violin found at the Titanic. Reading the facts about the violin, it has occurred to me that this violin was played during the inking of the Titanic, which feels romantic. Such a heart-breaking story to how the largest ship ever made got beaten by an iceberg.

As we got back to the classroom for a break, Len asked me: "So, Miku. What have you read?" I told him about the book of the Titanic after 100 years. I spoiled him all the facts I've known, even the violin, to him and the rest. They were interested, which pretty much why it's a popular topic.

During break time, I was minding my business when suddenly Kaito and his buddies blocked me. They were threatening me, hurting me. They were about to go for it when suddenly the principal was there, steamed. They were doing community service for a week as far as I knew.

I wonder why he would do this to me.

_**Kaito's P.O.V.**_

Apparently, we were doing community service. I hate it so much because she was the one who started it. While I was doing the community service, she was there, reading a book. Steamed, I approached her, yelling: 'WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO US, HUH?!" She answered what can be the most shocking answer ever: reading a book. READING A BOOK! THAT'S IT! SHE'S JUST READING A FLIPPING BOOK AND THAT'S THAT! I JUST WANNA PUNCH HER IN THE FACE SO HARD, IT WILL BE SWOLLEN LIKE HOW CHRIS BROWN DID TO RIHANNA FEW YEARS AGO! I SWEAR!

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

It is dismissal time, and I am super tired. While walking home, I bumped into Kaito, looking down with his hand making a fist. Oh, boy. This won't be good. Suddenly, he asked me: "Can I talk to you?" Well, that was a surprise. Normally, he would interrupt me now he had a sudden change of mind. I said yes and listened to him. Apparently, he never knew what love is. (I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME! XD) He wanted to know what it feels. Ouch…

To tell you honestly, I don't know why he don't feel being loved. I have lot of things in my mind until he answered it. He was abandoned by his parents, so he lived all by himself. He said he didn't mean to hurt anybody; just that his friends said love is hurting others. I told him that it's not true. "Love is by showing affection and respect to others just to make them respect you," I said to him with a smile. He asked how. I told him that your inner goodness matters. He was still a bit confused, but I told him that I can be his mentor. He agreed.

We've became friends as I taught him. He avoided his friends and started to adjust well. He got a high score and was appreciated by Mr. Kamui. Class 5-A was recognized as the model class for the year. He knew all along that love is inside him; real love is inside him. Hehehe… I should have known. Plus the officers gained trust on him.

Prom is coming up, so we need to have partners. Unexpectedly as I got inside the classroom, Kaito was in front of me, singing True My Heart. I was shocked, and so was the class. As he was done, he approached me and asked me: "Will you be my prom date?" I blushed like crazy.

_**Kaito's P.O.V.**_

She nodded her head, so that was a yes. I pulled out a little necklace I kept wearing and wore it on her. "Miku, I wanna thank you for changing my life. Is there anything I can do in return?" I asked her as I hugged her. She said that I don't need to. It's kind of unfair because she have done everything for me, now I will do something for her this prom.

The night is the night for the prom. Everyone showed up, being elegant and all. Suddenly, Rin ran towards me, screaming: "KAITO! KAITO! LOOK AT MIKU!" I was shocked. I went towards the door and suddenly…

She stepped on the red carpet, wearing a beautiful blue dress with her long hair curled slightly. Her teal eyes were shining bright as he walked towards me. People gave way for her to walk towards me. As she stood in front of me, I said to her: "Woah." She was blushing as I looked at her in the eyes, trying to hide her blush using her matching purse. I led her towards the hallway; the crowd got their attention at us. They were clapping. I can see her leaning on my right arm, being shy.

The party started and we were dancing. I suddenly have this idea. I told Miku to wait for a while.

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

I wonder why Kaito needs to excuse himself. Suddenly, Kaito was at the stage, holding a guitar. Is h going to serenade? Luka and the rest were going towards me, trying to make me fangirl. Suddenly, he made a little speech before singing:

_Tonight, I will be singing to my one and only, Hatsune Miku. He changed my life and made me a better person. Miku, this is for you._

I flipping blushed as to what he said. He then sang Puzzle at first then For the First Time at the last part. The crowd went slow dancing as I looked at him, singing. During the last part, he approached me, still singing, and he held my hand.

_**Now I understand what love is...**__**  
**__**Love is... for the first time...**_

He held my hand, stroked my cheek and kissed me.

It is love. I love him so much like he loved me too.

It was an unforgettable moment with me and Kaito. I've realized that it's my first time falling in love with the one I loved. Oh, Kaito, you silly. .

After that, we became lovers. We have loved each other like never before. It's like the first time all over again…

_**For the first time I am looking in your eyes**__**  
**__**For the first time I'm seeing who you are**__**  
**__**I can't believe how much I see**__**  
**__**When you're looking back at me**__**  
**__**Now I understand why love is...**__**  
**__**Love is... for the first time...**_


End file.
